


【盾冬】狮子1：兽化

by oceanmoonhurricane



Series: 狮子 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, 兽x人, 兽化, 向导 - Freeform, 哨兵 - Freeform, 哨向, 斜线有意义, 甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanmoonhurricane/pseuds/oceanmoonhurricane
Summary: 系列文，可单独阅读。如果嫌麻烦可以在loft阅读，id：列宁格勒1684，有合集。史蒂夫因为一些意外不得不保持兽态，在这期间，巴基的拟发情态到了。





	【盾冬】狮子1：兽化

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：哨兵有兽化形态向导没有。向导每个月有拟发情态(生理期)，每年只有一次发情期。哨兵会被诱导发情。拟发情态是作者的私设，有bug请无视。

“Bucky，我们检查完了。队长没事，只是过度消耗精神力导致的短暂性意识游离，暂时没办法转变，让他保持兽化形态修养一段时间吧。”  
“谢谢你苏芮。”  
“没事，有问题随时来找我。”  
Bucky和苏芮告别，领着在自己腿边打转的大狮子回到小屋。  
忽然得知Steve受伤被送到了瓦坎达的消息时他正在做饭，连衣服都没来得及换，穿着灰扑扑的布衣就跑去了皇宫，听到Steve没事时松了一口气，才发现自己手里还攥着一颗土豆。  
“别缠着我了，去休息一会儿吧。”Bucky推了推凑在自己颈间拱来拱去的金毛大狮子：“饭还没做完呢。”  
知道Steve没事两人都放松了许多，不再有心理负担，每天日出而作，日落而息。  
大狮子毛发金黄，体态神气，总有许多小孩子羡慕又喜爱的围着他打转，却碍于兽王威严不敢过于靠近。  
回归野兽形态的Steve倒是少了一点沉稳严肃，更多了顽皮和坏心眼儿。趁小朋友不注意突然窜过去吓他们一跳。混熟以后驮着背上的男孩女孩穿过风和树林，在草地和河流里滚一身的落叶和泥巴。Bucky任劳任怨的为爱人清洗毛发，一只手虽然偶有不便但照顾爱人和自己却绰绰有余。  
平静的日子过得太快，Bucky恍惚忘记了时间。直到Steve忽然开始寸步不离的围着他打转 ，瞄准每一个时机扑到他身上。  
“嘿!Steve，怎么了？”这天晚饭后再次被扑到床上时Bucky担忧的摸了摸狮子的鬃毛，Steve没法回答他，只是焦躁的在他脖颈和胸膛上嗅来嗅去，沉重的躯体压在他身上，让Bucky动弹不得。  
一人一狮贴的紧紧的，Steve急切的在他身上磨蹭着自己，在感受到腰间坚硬的炽热时Bucky僵直了身体，这才想起自己的拟发情态到了。  
拟发情态的向导气味会发生微妙变化，只有自己的哨兵才能闻到。除了气味，他们身体更加柔软，胸部微微涨起，泪腺发达而情绪敏感。这种情况会持续一到两天，一般都不激烈，情况轻微时甚至在向导察觉前就已经结束。  
在Steve受伤回到瓦坎达之前，Bucky已经大概四个月没有正儿八经的度过自己的拟发情态了。  
“等你恢复人形再做。”Bucky揪着爱人的圆耳朵，一脸严肃。  
大狮子委屈的呜咽了一声，在爱人身上蹭着脑袋，蓝色的眼睛泛着祈求的微光，柔软的毛发扫过Bucky的脸颊带来一阵若有似无的痒意。  
Bucky被他撒娇一样的哼哼缠的心软，他向来拿Steve没办法。半推半就间被大狮子推倒在床铺上。  
Steve一边安抚的舔身下人的脸颊，一边用爪子撕开简陋却方便的布衣。光滑的麦色皮肤在昏黄灯光下闪着健康的光泽。隆起的乳房微微起伏，顶端点缀着鲜嫩的乳珠。  
Steve剥开他的衣裳，粗糙的舌苔来回刮弄娇嫩的乳头，直到它们挺成两颗硬硬的石子才顺着胸膛舔到两腿之间。被舔过的地方带着亮晶晶的唾液痕迹，Bucky呻吟着扭了一下腰，酥麻的感觉从尾椎升起。  
威武的狮王小心的收起爪尖，厚实的肉掌却半点不温柔的按开爱人不自觉合拢的双腿。粗重的鼻息喷在Bucky敏感的腿根和微微抬头的阴茎上。  
Bucky侧躺着，白皙腿根和柔软臀肉蔓延出优美的线条，像山川溪流相连，幽深的臀谷间藏着滋润的泉眼。  
Steve翕动湿润的鼻头深深嗅闻着爱人甜美的气息，炽热的鼻息喷在骚红的穴眼上，撩拨般的痒意让Bucky想立刻并拢双腿逃开。  
刚表现出一点回避的意图就被狮子一把按住了小腹，大脑袋不管不顾的扎在他腿间，舌头像灵活的蛇直直的往股缝里钻，湿热粗糙的触感让Bucky打了个机灵。  
Steve把他拨动着翻了个身，眼前又大又圆的屁股颤抖着挺了起来。颤巍巍的白皙软肉被Steve用爪子扒开，灵活的舌头又吸又舔。敏感的小洞食髓知味的微微收缩着，钻进肠道的舌头狠狠搔刮着内壁渗出的甜水。  
Steve用野兽捕猎的姿态把猎物牢牢钉死在床上。他一边舔穴一边深深嗅闻淫液流出的腥甜气息，尖利的兽齿和大舌头把臀肉舔的湿漉漉的，不一会儿滚圆的大屁股便被玩弄的通红一片，斑斑齿印和青紫的爪痕有一种凌虐的美感。  
藏在肿胀臀肉间的小穴馋的不停流水，Bucky晃了晃屁股，切切的哀求：“Steve……别舔了，进来……好痒……”话音未落便有一根粗长坚硬的阴茎抵住了穴口，Steve两爪按住Bucky的肩膀，下身微微用力，硕大的龟头毫不留情的挤了进去。  
之前两人从未用过兽态做爱，这是Bucky第一次清楚认识到狮子阴茎与人类阴茎的不同。更热，更粗大，也更加坚硬健壮。像一根烧红的烙铁，直直的捅进肠道。  
难受瞬间压过了痒意，Bucky哆嗦着双腿想往前爬，却被肉爪按着肩膀动弹不得，沉重庞大的兽身压了下来，覆盖住身下人赤裸的脊背。大狮子粗硬的柱身不管不顾的往更深处挤，穴口的褶皱被撑大消失，娇柔的内壁被无情开拓。整个屁眼火辣辣的疼。  
后面疼痛难忍，再加上背后压上来的沉重兽身，单只手臂支撑身体实在太过辛苦，Bucky低泣着要求Steve把他翻了过来，平躺在床上。  
整根肉棒终于全部顶了进去，Steve却还不满足，火热的头部不屈不挠的顶撞着腹部的宫口。那是向导身体里最甜蜜的爱欲源泉，每一位未成年的向导在离开学校前都会在生理课本上得到悉心教导：如果没有做好结合的准备，向导绝对不能打开自己的身体，这是专属于哨兵爱人的神秘之地。  
"Ste…啊!…疼…慢点…慢点…"Bucky攥着狮子的鬃毛，双腿无助的蹬踹了两下。他以为自己能吞下人形Steve的巨硕肉棒已经够了不起，此时才发现他此前实在太过高估自己。  
狮子的阴茎实在太过巨硕，Bucky躺在他身下，白皙屁股中间插着一根粗壮的肉棒，他几乎被撕裂。  
“你就不能轻点儿……”Bucky声音里带着一丝埋怨的哭腔，他恨死了向导生理期的敏感身体和发达泪腺，却怎么也止不住眼泪顺着眼角滑落。  
听着他的痛呼，大狮子有些焦急的拱了拱他的脖颈。因为没办法说话，Steve只好发出两声低吼，安慰的舔弄身下人修长的脖颈和敏感涨起的乳房，希望能缓解爱人的痛苦。同时下身却毫不含糊的抽出再插回，锲而不舍的撞击着微微开启缝隙的子宫口。  
“慢点……要裂开了……”Bucky紧紧收缩着穴道，妄图用这种方法阻止大狮子愈发刁钻的顶撞。却只是让Steve更加舒服，阴茎像是进入了不配号的小套子，湿滑泥泞的吸含着肉棒上的每一根青筋。  
Steve的阴茎把肠道塞的很满，不用特意寻找每次进出便能狠狠碾过穴心的敏感点。一股股的酸麻渐渐盖过了痛感，Bucky微微摇摆着腰配合他，嘴里开始吐出甜腻的呻吟，因为疼痛而萎靡的肉棒也再次硬了起来。  
最初的艰难过去，被操到驯服的穴道开始柔顺的吞吐着坚硬的阴茎，内腔打开含住滚圆的龟头。  
内腔里一股一股的蜜水止不住的往外流，被撑开到最大的充血穴口牢牢含着狮子火热阴茎的根部，配合的收缩再放松，湿润鲜嫩的肠肉吸着肉棒往更深处。  
Steve发出一声舒服的兽吼，低沉的咆哮下他努力控制着兽性，收起尖利的爪子按住身下的向导。他顶的又深又沉，被难以承受的爱人紧紧攥住耳朵。  
“好热……好舒服……”Bucky双腿已经完全圈住狮子健壮的腰身，嘴巴里吐出迷乱的呻吟。Steve一边插他一边用大嘴玩弄他微胀的乳房，把小小的鸽乳整个吸进嘴里，利齿划过敏感的乳头，疼和痒一起涌上来，Bucky尖叫了一声，按住狮子的头往下：“好痒，Steve用力一点吸……乳头好痒……”  
被他叫着名字的Steve喘着粗气，威严的蓝眼睛爬上一抹猩红。他沉重的捣弄爱人的宫腔，又不管不顾的去亲身下人红润的嘴唇。  
大舌头把Bucky的嘴巴塞的满满当当，口腔里的每一道齿缝，每一寸软肉都被翻搅舔舐。Bucky呜咽着敞开嘴巴，含不住的口水顺着嘴角漏下。  
Steve动的越来越快，肠道里层层叠叠的软肉被破开，大龟头先是擦过菊心再恶狠狠的撞开宫口，双重快感带来一层层绵延不绝的酥麻酸胀，Bucky尖叫着射了一次，子宫抽搐着兜头吐出一大股清亮的淫液。  
Steve把肉棒抽出来，看着红肿诱人的小屁眼兀自收缩着流出潺潺溪水。  
他贴上去，带着倒刺的舌头仔细舔舐湿亮的洞口和被爱潮打湿的幽深臀缝。直到爱人的每一滴甜蜜液体都被舔干净他才又把阴茎捅了回去。龟头顶开软肉，被打湿的硕大囊袋和腹部毛发紧紧贴上Bucky屁股。  
大狮子不再给身下人喘息的机会，这次他毫不留情，阴茎每一次都狠狠插进子宫最深处。  
Steve热衷宫交，三分之一阴茎完全捣进了子宫里，此时他的动作一如既往地狠厉，却不再完全抽出，而是堵着Bucky的子宫专心干着他宫心的软肉。被凿出的蜜液一股股的吐出，却又被堵在狭小的宫腔里出不来，全部积在身体深处。  
Steve的阴茎插在装满粘腻淫液的子宫里，像是泡在温泉中，舒服的他双眼发红，动作更加大开大合。  
Bucky的臀部和双腿间的娇嫩肌肤被粗硬毛发扎的通红一片，人类形态下他从未被如此粗鲁的对待。曾经被过分娇宠的花苞根本经受不住如此折磨，无措的吸吮着茎头，宫口已经肿胀起来。难受再次压过快感，Bucky忍耐着抓住狮子的毛发，痛苦的呻吟：“难受……Steve，你把我操肿了，快点，快点射……”  
Steve的理智已经完全被兽性的占有欲占据，他把爱人整个覆在身下，双爪牢牢按住Bucky的肩膀不让他挣扎。  
他舔着Bucky修长的颈项，笔直的锁骨和断臂处的伤痕，他征伐着每一寸属于自己的领土，用舌头和阴茎巡视领地。  
他来回进出操弄着穴道的软肉，尖牙抵住自己向导的脖颈，细微的香味带着情欲的气息钻进狮子阖动的鼻腔，被插牢的穴道绞紧收缩，每一次进出都无比艰难。  
Bucky的穴被插的红肿可怜，流出的蜜液顺着臀缝溅到屁股和大腿上。大狮子的阴茎坚硬粗长，Bucky被阴茎和淫液填满的小腹微微鼓起。  
他恍惚Steve已经顺着子宫顶到了胃袋，他痉挛着摸了一下小腹，那里随着Steve的进出凸起又消失，隆起的是阴茎的形状。身体深处的花苞被开拓折磨太久，酸软胀痛。  
“啊……”Bucky发出一声微弱的尖叫，阴茎流出一股股精液。他已经完全没力气，只能挣扎着挺起腰，射尽身体里最后一点水分。  
他咬紧嘴唇，眼泪克制不住的一直流：“混蛋，大混蛋……你是不是想操死我……”  
拟发情态的穴道尤其柔软也尤其敏感，甚至过度的快感都会带来疼痛。他被操的一塌糊涂，整个内部都湿漉漉的滴水。  
Steve把阴茎完全抽出再狠狠撞进去，壮硕的头部埋进子宫深处搅弄，操透每一块软肉。直到Bucky再也忍不住，从小声骂他到哭泣着求饶，狮子才喘息着咬住自己向导的后颈，根部鼓出兽类的结，牢牢锁住身下的猎物，开始一股一股的射精。  
野兽的射精格外漫长，为了保证受孕会牢牢锁住雌兽。浓稠的精液又腥又多，全部射进了Bucky身体深处，“涨……”Bucky摸着自己鼓胀的腹部，低声嘟囔。  
他累坏了，额头汗湿，棕发黏在脸颊，白皙的双腿无力的耷拉在床上。他被过度的快感折磨到失去知觉，无意识的往下摸了摸，却只摸到还在一鼓一缩的输送精液的硕大囊袋。  
“别射了……”Bucky揪了一把爱人金黄的毛发，含糊两声，最后终于抵挡不住沉沉的疲累，含着爱人的阴茎和满肚子精液窝在大狮子温暖的腹部沉沉睡去。  
恢复理智的Steve心疼的舔着他布满汗水的脸颊。爱人红润的双唇都已经有点发白，他用带着倒刺的舌头轻轻滋润Bucky的唇瓣。  
终于结束射精的阴茎慢慢抽了出来。被操出一个合不上小洞的穴眼涌出大量的精液和淫水，把身下的床单打湿了一大片。  
Steve让Bucky睡在自己怀里，在他兽类的庞大身躯的映衬下爱人显得格外娇小。他怜惜的用毛绒绒的兽掌轻轻按揉Bucky还鼓起的腹部，看着汨汨白浊从爱人身下流出，他忽然想到一个问题：他今天射进去这么多，会不会有一颗种子已经在Bucky的子宫里着陆，等着十个月后来到这个世界？  
————END————


End file.
